


His Hero

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Lance is bullied endlessly at school by classmates that don't believe in him. He's close to losing hope when he spots a poster on the wall. What happens when he goes to see off his hero?





	His Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not any of the recognizable places or characters within this story.
> 
> Hi! This is my first story on here, I hope that you like it!

Lance’s head swivels back and forth as his eyes scan the crowded auditorium with excitement. His eyes are almost brighter than the grin he’s been sporting since the announcement was; Takashi Shirogane is going to Kerberos!

Shiro has been Lance’s hero for years. When he heard that Shiro was chosen for an important exploration mission, well, Lance knew that he had to go see him off. Lance looks around the room one more time, just to make sure Shiro isn’t here yet, before pouting and turning to face Hunk.

“Hunk! Why isn’t he here yet? This event is based around him! The Garrison has been planning it for months!” Lance can’t help the shrill quality his voice takes on, really. Hunk rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics and pats his shoulder consolingly.

“I’m sure he’s just late, the event doesn’t even start until 6:00. It’s only 5:30, relax buddy.” Hunk cringes when Lance scowls at him.

“I can’t _relax_ Hunk! I’m about to see my hero in person! Almost up close! This is the greatest moment of my life!”

Hunk doesn’t bother replying.

Lance huffs turns back to look at the stage. His gaze is so intent that you can almost hear him trying to mentally summon Shiro. Lance has been waiting for this moment forever, and he feels as if he can’t wait another second.

He remembers the first time he saw Takashi Shirogane. It wasn’t in person, but on a poster…

_Lance’s vision blurs and tears drip down his face. He grips his shirt tightly with his fists. He tries to ignore the jeering and snickering from the people around him, but it’s hard to block out. He raises his head defiantly and stares into the eyes of his tormentor._

_The boy sneers back at him, a disgusted look on his face._

_“What are you looking at? You’re such a loser Lance. Gosh, give it up already. A crybaby like you is never going to get into the garrison. You’re too weak and definitely not smart enough. Why don’t you just go back home to your mama?”_

_Lance chokes back a sob as his tears start to fall harder. Everyone is outright laughing now. No one stands up for him. No one helps him. _The bully steps forward and shoves Lance into the lockers.__

_“You’re pathetic.” He shoves Lance hard, then steps away, letting Lance fall into a heap on the floor. “Come on guys. Let’s leave loser Lance by himself.”_

_Lance doesn’t look up as they leave. He just stares at his hands, trying to slow his tears. When he finally feels composed enough to look up, his eyes catch on a poster pinned up on the wall opposite of him._

_It features a tall boy with dark hair and smiling eyes. He almost remind Lance of his brothers. Next to the boy, in bright blue text, are the words “You’ve got to keep trying, and never give up. You have to believe in yourself to achieve your dreams. -Takashi Shirogane, youngest pilot in Garrison history.” Lance looks down at his hands again._

_But instead of tears, this time he’s wearing a smile._


End file.
